


Tell Me Why You're Here

by Titan_Walls



Series: Living Like This (SuperPower AU) [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titan_Walls/pseuds/Titan_Walls
Summary: prequel to Living Like This. Read that first please.I changed the title from "How They Got Here"





	1. Dexter Grif

**Author's Note:**

> This is the stories of how the Blood Gulch Crew came together.

Name: Dexter Grif  
Age: 13  
Powers: Ice creation & manipulation  
Level: World Ending  
Control: Achieved  
Verdict: Return Home  
Location: Honolulu, Hawaii

Looking out the window of the plane was so exciting. All he could see for most of the one way trip was ocean, but now the island was in view. This is his new home, where his family is, where he will make friends, and live out his life. No more boarding schools with a bunch of other supers that all want to be heroes when they grow up or teachers that tell him he can be the greatest of them all with his powers. Thank goodness. They were annoying. Especially since last year the women known as the greatest hero died defending the world from aliens. No, that is not the life he wants. He wants to have friends, family, and fun. Not fighting.

The privet jet made touch down on the island. Dexter ran off as soon as they opened the door. Waiting at the gate for him was a short woman, a little girl, and a large man with gentle eyes. This is them, his family. As he ran towards them, the little girl ran towards him. The two collided into a heap on the floor of the airport holding each other close.

“Dex!”

“Kai!”

Grif decided in that instant that his real mission in life was to be the greatest big brother in the world. His parents tried to pull them apart, but after he gave each of them a hug, Dexter held onto the little girl’s hand. He didn’t let Kai go in the car, nor when they stopped to get shaved ice, or even at home eating dinner. When it came time to go to bed, he didn’t let go then. She crawled into the single bed right next to him. He did let go in the morning when they had to use the bathroom though.

His mom didn’t work and his dad was the owner of a sports team. Turned out Dexter’s great grandfather came up with a game and called it Grif Ball. It became a worldwide phenomenon.  All the athletes had super strength and would use giant hammers while making goals with an exploding ball. Dexter would go to the arena a couple times a week with his dad to watch them practice. His father was always smiling and treated everyone with respect even though he was the boss. All the athletes respected him greatly. On their way home from, they would stop by the shaved ice shop as well.

Most day however, Dexter would go down to the beach. He loved to watch the surfers, but never dared try it himself. It wasn’t that he was scared to surf, but he didn’t want to lose control of his powers while in the water. Water is his biggest weakness for when he touches it; it freezes, even when he isn’t trying. While his teachers were testing him for control, they left him in the shower room alone for a few minutes. They said if there is ice when they come back, then he failed. So while they were gone. He stepped out of the water, splashing just a little bit on him to look wet, but not enough to freeze over and fall to the floor. That’s right, he cheated his way home. Now he lives on an island, with gorgeous beaches with perfect waves, and he can’t go in the water for risk of being taken away from his family. Other than that though, everything was perfect. The Grif family had a comfortable and happy life.

Then everything changed. Turned out lots of people were part of an anti-super movement. The members thought all supers were freaks of nature and should be locked up forever, or worse, killed off. One day while a group of them were protesting at the Grif Stadium, his dad got stabbed by an extremist that recognized him as the employer of supers. Grif only knew his father for five months before he was gone.

After the funeral, his mother started drinking. It got worse when the news reported the murder, and mentioned his two super children. People started glaring at her everywhere she went, shunning her for giving birth to two monstrosities. The overheard whispers and loss got to her deeply. She sold the team that “Got my husband killed”, using the money to get into drugs.

Dexter did what he could to get his sister through those troubling times. He would tell Kai lies about where their mother had gone when she would disappear for several days at a time. While the woman was at home, he would keep Kai away from her. He didn’t want his little sister to suffer. He never fought back when she started hitting him while high, raging on about how supers were parasites and the only reason they were allowed home was their father. That she never wanted freaks for children. That her father was right and should of never married a man that employs supers in the first place. None of that mattered to Dexter though. It was alright as long as Kai was safe and with him.

'I can't take it anymore.'

When Grif saw the note stuck to the fridge, he panicked. What was he supposed to do now? He was only fourteen with an eleven year old to protect. If the government learned they were alone, they would take him back to boarding school again, possibly sending Kai to a different one. When Kai entered the kitchen, he tossed the note in the trash.

“Morning Dex… is mom still in bed?”

“She had a job interview today.”

“Really?”

“Yep, the circus called, they needed a fat lady.”

“That’s not funny.” Kai pouted.

“It’s not supposed to be funny. It’s serious business.”

Grif doesn’t know if she believed him or not, but she didn’t question him about it. From that day on he spent all his time at the beaches, not to enjoy the surfers though. He was collecting bottles and cans for the deposits. He didn’t have access to money so recycling was the only thing he could do to pay for groceries. They had ramen noodles often.

Six weeks passed when their mother finally returned. Kai was happy to see her, and so was Dexter. The struggle to support the two of them was getting to him. He didn’t even mind the strange man she brought with her. Grif continued his scavenging at the beaches, saving the money up for emergencies.

Turned out the man was no good. He was a member of a gang that dealt with drugs and prostitution. Drugs are how he meet his mother, obviously. Somewhere along the way she told him about Kai’s power, and he promised her all the drugs she wanted in exchange. The asshole was going to force Kai to use her powers of unsuspecting men to get them to hire his working girls more. Hell, he might have even planned to force Kai to turn tricks to. Luckily the man creeped Kai out, so Dexter never let her be alone with her. Unlike with his mother, when the man turned to violence, Dexter did not take it. The young teenager beat the ever loving shit out of him.

While the man was lying in the hospital with three broken ribs, a fractured hip, and frostbit on his arms, Dexter Grif sat in the police station with a small team of supers trying to convince them it was self-defense. They didn’t believe him until three hours later when the man’s arrest record was handed to the supers. After that, Grif was reprimanded for using his powers and given a fuckton of hours of community service, which just meant he couldn’t keep the cans and bottles he picked up on the beaches for a while. At least they didn’t force suppressors on him.

Once the man was released from the hospital, their mom disappeared again. Kai started coming to the beach with her big brother, that way she could grab all the cans and bottles for herself while he served his sentence cleaning up the rest of the junk on the beach.

The superheroes stopped by ever couple of weeks to check in on the family. Every time one would show up, Dexter forced the panic down, and lied. The first few times he told them mom was at job interviews then moved up to her actually being at work. Stupid heroes never even checked to see if she had a job. If they did, the Grif siblings would have be discovered and taken back to those damn schools. This went on for five months, when their mom showed back up.

She was an absolute mess. Nothing like the woman that waited by the gate with a little girl and man with gentle eyes. No, this woman was paranoid, jittery, and always looking for that next high. It was okay though. With her there, Dexter didn’t have to lie in order to stay with his sister.

It took no time at all for her to start beating on him again. It was okay though. She started using object to hit him, like frying pans and broomsticks. It hurt a lot more, and left lots of visible bruises all over him. It was okay though. One day things got really bad and she grabbed a kitchen knife. Dexter wrestled it away from her, getting several shallow cuts in the process. It was okay though.

Today he got up first to make everyone a big breakfast, for this was a special day. It’s his fifteenth birthday. Once the smell of bacon, eggs, and waffles filled the house, he heard Kai run down the stairs. still in pajamas, she quietly snuck up behind Dexter, then threw her arms around him yelling "Happy Birthday!" He heard her coming, but let her do it anyways.

"...Where's mom?"

“Still sleeping I guess.” Grif shrugged. He put a bunch of food on a plate, handing it to Kai. She sat at the counter with it.

“thnk um.” Kai spoke with a mouthful of waffle.

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth. It’s gross.”

Kai rolled her eyes at him. They sat in mostly silence as they ate. After cleaning up the mess he made, Dexter pat the top of her head. "Hurry up, the two of us still have plans."

"Yes! Shaved ice on the beach!" Kai was excited. "And don't you dare start picking up garbage today."

"Hey, as locals it is our duty to keep the beaches looking great. If they become a dump, no more tourists. No more tourists means no more money. No more money, no more town. No town, no locals. Got that?"

"I know you get money from recycling, but why can't they clean up their own crap?"

"Because humans are disgusting slobs that belong in a pig pin." That got a giggle out of her. "Like your room."

"Hey!" Kai's voice squeaked. "It's not that bad."

"I can smell it from here."

"No, you can't. Stop lying Dex."

“Yes I can. Now, go get dressed you lazy bum.” He gave her stool a tap with his foot. “The beach is not the only stop today.”

She gave a squeak. “A surprise? I’m the one that was supposed to come up with a surprise thing for you. Not the other way around.”

“Did you?”

“…no.” Kai sighed as she went to get changed, wearing her swimsuit under her clothes.

Grif put a plate in the fridge for that woman.

The beach was packed with tourists for the big weekend holiday. Where they set up their umbrella wasn’t the best, but it was alright. If it wasn’t for the shaved ice shop they probably would have gone to a more secluded beach to relax. Sister removed her tank top on tiny shorts and took off into the ocean. Grif stayed at their spot, laying back on the blanket, ready for a nap. He blocked out the noise of the crowed, listening to the waves, feeling the warm breeze, and smelling the salt that it carried with it.

Several hours later, the siblings decided to get the promised shaved ice. As they walked up to the hut, Grif noticed the lack of people in line. What people were around seemed to be annoyed. He leaned on the windowsill, poking his head inside.

“Something wrong old man?” Grif had spent enough time on this beach to know all the shop owners.

The large man in his forties grumbled and cursed while messing with his freezer. “Darn thing stopped working. All my ice is melting. Fuck!” The wires gave him a shock.

Grif paused there for a moment as the man worked tried to fix the machine. He could help him get back to business right now during the busy day, that way he could work on it tonight and not lose business. That carried risk though. The old man didn’t seem to be a part of the anti-super groups… but someone else might see him. They might think he is serving ice made by a super. People would be grossed out, possibly sue him. Others would be made and burn his business down. Someone might even come after Grif and Kai seeing him doing it. But the old man has been kind to the siblings throughout the year and a half Grif has been here. The freezer is to the side where you actually have to stick your head through the window to see it.

“Old man?”

“Hm?” He didn’t even look up.

“I might be able to help you. Can I come in?”

He did not answer at first, but after another shock from the old freezer, a grumbled “fine” came out.

Grif walked around the hut, opening the door slowly, making sure no one saw him go in. He stayed to the side just in case someone looked in, not wanting to be spotted. The old man raised a brow at his weird behavior, but got up and out of the way for him.

“The part that needs fixin’ is on the outside son.” He said as Grif put one hand into the freezer.

“I know, but you need the ice cold now.” Grif nodded his head to the thermostat. The needle was going back down to where it needed to be.

“How in sim hill are you doing… oh… you’re a…”

“Yeah.” Grif was ready to be told ‘get out and never come back’, but it never came. The old man just nodded at him, and got back to the window. He gave Kai a free shaved ice, to show people that he was operational again. Grif stood there in the corner unseen for hours keeping the ice from melting.

Kai spent the day hanging out with a group of boys around Grif’s age while her brother was too busy to watch out for her.

At closing time, the old man gave Grif a pat on the back. “That was mighty fine of work you did son. Risky as hell too. Thank you. I think I can get it working again by morning… but it is getting old. She could die on me any time and you won’t always be around to bail me out… well unless you were interested in a job.”

Grif’s jaw dropped. He just got a job offer? A super teenager was just offered a job at a pretty normal job! Holy Shit! Sure he might need to use powers to keep thangs going, but for the most part, he would be taking customer orders and making shaved ice (the normal way). It was minimum wage, but he wouldn’t need to collect cans off the beach anymore.

“Hell yeah!”

This was turning out to be the best birthday ever, of all time. He got a nap on the beach, and somehow got a job working at his favorite shaved ice place. When they returned home, the woman wasn’t anywhere to be seen though the leftovers from breakfast were gone from the fridge. Grif made Hawaiian Grilled Hamburgers for dinner. He watched some T.V. as Kai finished up her homework on the computer. As the hour grew late, he made her go to bed.

While lying down in his own room, Grif kept staring up at the ceiling. His mind often thought of questions that no one can answer. These questions kept him up many nights, but this night felt different. He let out a sigh, getting out of bed. In nothing more than is pajama bottoms, Grif snuck out his bedroom window, heading for the nearest beach.

Sitting in the soft sand, Grif looked up at the night sky, connecting the constellations together. He contemplated other life out in the universe. Sure he knows of the Sangheili, but who else was out there? Do they understand the universe better then humanity? He sure as hell doesn’t get it. Seriously, why are we here? Why does he have superpowers? Was he really just a freak of nature, or was there a plan for him… for Kai… for everyone really. Questions that he doubts anyone can answer, but can’t help but ask.

“Wha the heell ae you doin’?”

Grif jumped to his feet hearing that woman’s voice. It was easy to tell she was drunk this time.

“I couldn’t sleep, so I was stargazing.”

“Nooooo you aint. You up ta somin. Evil lill sslip.” She stumbled closer to him, dropping the brown paper bag with an empty bottle in it. “All ya ae eeeeevil. NO sush thing as HERooos. Freaks!”

He sighed, having heard her say these things many times before. “Yeah, I know. And you never wanted us. It was dad that did.”

“Don’t! … don’t talk abou him!” She was close enough to shove Grif.

He took a few steps back, trying not to fall. “Fuck you! I’ll talk about him if I want to. He may have been your husband, but he was mine and Kai’s dad!”

She gave a chuckle. “Nooo. Not Kaikai’s.”

Grif’s eye grew wide.

“He gae me one freak… wen sommer else for secomd. Fugger gae me one tooooo.”

“You bitch!” Grif clenched his fists. “You cheated on dad?”

She slapped him across the face for that. “Shuddup.” Then she gave him another hard shove. “Jus shuddup an die you lill freak.”

It took all of his will power not to slug her right now. She had pushed him enough that  when the wave came in, it went above his ankle. Ice instantly formed around his feet, spreading up his legs. She noticed this.

“Wha? You goin ta addage mee? They’lll tage you away fom yo pesseis lill sisder if you dooo.” She chuckled at that. “doitdoitdoit. One less Freak in my life.”

That women have the nerve to shove him even further in the water, and kept on shoving him. Grif tried not to trip as he moved backwards, but the ice forming on him was making it hard. A few steps and he fell backwards into the water, completely submerged. She didn’t let up. She held him there, under the waves. Grif couldn’t hear her words, but could only presume it was “die, die, die.”

Shit! She was actually going to kill him this time. The thought of fighting back had just barely crossed his mind when it all ended. The ice the coted his body left him, joining the next wave. It went right over the woman and froze solid. Grif was still being held by her frozen arms. As he pushed to get up for breath, the arms shattered. The teenager gasped for breath as he entire body shook in fear.

Oh god! He just froze her so deeply her arms shattered. It was going to be okay though. Prosthetics aren’t hard to get. He just needs to unfreeze her. Everything was going to be…

Another wave came in and her entire body shattered. Grif fell to his knees as tears formed in his eyes.

“…I… I… fuck…”

In his panic he used the ice still incasing her… bits… and sent whatever the remains out to deeper waters. No one can ever know. He would be locked away forever. A freak that can’t control his powers to the point he killed someone… killed his own mother… lied about being in control… he would never see Kai again.

Grif ran as fast as he could back to the house, took a scolding hot shower that didn’t even feel like room temperature to him, and crawled into bed to stare at his ceiling until morning when Kai knocked on his door.

“Dex? Are you alright? You usually made breakfast by now.” He could hear the pout in her voice.

Shakily he got up, opening the door. “…She’s gone.”

Kai’s doe eyes grew wide. “What?”

“Last night… she got a call from the circus. They wanted her back. Even gave her a promotion.”

Kai was old enough now to know that was a lie. To know he was trying to protect her from the truth. Though what she thought was the truth was mom abandoned them again. “Really? What kind of promotion?”

“Not only is she the fat lady, but the bearded one as well. Two jobs from the effort of one.”

“Man, she is super talented if she can pull that off.”

Grif nodded. “Yeah… so what do you want for breakfast?”

“How about cereal.”

“Sounds good to me.”

The next year went by quite smoothly.

Grif worked at the shaved ice hut full time. When he wasn’t needed to keep the ice cold, he was smiling and chatting up the customers. The female tourists loved to flirt with the local boy. There was one girl that he really liked as well. After a few weeks of seeing her every day, Grif asked her out. He didn’t have much money after bills and taking care of Kai, but he could buy a girl a movie ticket and share a large popcorn with her. Turned out she was there for the whole summer, so they had plenty of time to spend together. Several weeks of them dating and Grif confessed to her. No, not love. That he had super powers. You can’t have a functioning relationship with a secret like that. Luckily mainlanders a cooler with supers then many locals were. Plus turned out she had a secret of her own. That was when Grif learned something new about himself. He didn’t mind the fact she had a dick. Actually it was kind of hot. After a month and a half of them dating, they went all the way.

While he had been busy with her, Kai had started dating nearly every boy in town. His girlfriend noticed this and openly called his little sister a slut. Grif got pissed and broke up with her. In turn she told everyone that he was a teen super with no guardians to watch him.

He fucked it all up because of this chick. The government came in with an investigation. They tried to track down their mother, but found no trace of her. The siblings had no choice but to leave the life they tried to make for themselves behind as the government moved them back to the mainland to a boarding school for supers. It was just plain luck that one school had two openings for them. At least they would still be together. Even that made him feel worse though. He tried so hard and suffered so much trying to keep his family… just for it to not matter in the end. None of it mattered. All his hard work meant nothing. Why did he even bother?

Blood Gulch Outpost. It was a hot place in the middle of nowhere. Grif could not hear the waves crashing on the shore, nor smell the salt carried on the warm ocean winds. It was just hot and stale here. Thanks to not keeping up with his internet classes, he was in a grade behind where he should have been.

One of the teachers kind of reminded him of the old man at the shaved ice hut, but not as kind. He would call them all dirt bags and maggots as if he was a drill Sargent. Hell the other students even called him Sarge. He actually liked the nickname, refusing to tell them any different.

Sarge took one look at Grif and didn’t like him. He was supposed to show him around the school, but passed it to one of the students.

“Simmons, Donut! Get over here!”

“Yes Sir!”

“I’m _coming_ Sarge.”

Grif could tell the first boy was a kiss ass teacher’s pet before he even saw him. When he did see him… he knew this boy was a complete and utter nerd. Tall, lanky, and pale. The eyepatch is kind of cool. Dude didn’t spend much time outside though.

Donut showed up a few moments later in his bright pink tank top. This guy smile crossed his entire face and was a bright as the sun.

“Show then new recruits around the base.”

“Ai Sir.” Simmons actually saluted the teacher.

“Dismissed.” Sarge nodded and went back to whatever the hell he was doing with those two puma looking jeeps.

Donut already hand an arms around Kai’s. “I’m Franklin Delano Donut, and we are going to have a blast. First we got to stop by the bunks to drop your stuff off. Then we can get into so many shenanigans. Come on girlfriend.”

Grif didn’t know if this was better or worse than having any other guy escorting his sister around. Pink and Yellow were quick to take off in a fit a giggles.

“Um…” The taller teen fidgeted like he was uncomfortable in his own skin. “Hi… um… I’m Richard Simmons.” He awkwardly reached his hand out.

“…Dexter Grif.” He half-assed shook it.

“I’m your new roommate.” He shrugged. “Guess I’ll show you there first. Then… um… the different classrooms. And… um…”

“Dude, just tell me where I can sleep, eat, and shit. None of the other bullshit matters.”

Simmons face turned a shade of red. “You need to know where the classrooms are.”

“Yeah, how else am I to know where not to take a nap.”

For the trip to their shared room Simmons wasn’t able to make a complete sentence. He still made Grif go on the nerdiest tour ever. Once over it was time for dinner. It was kind of weird eating something he didn’t cook.

The next day he didn’t show up for any of his morning classes despite Simmons best efforts to wake him that morning. Grif just didn’t care anymore. There was no point in caring now. He already fucked up his life, possibly even Kai’s.

When lunch time came around, Grif didn’t bother going to the mess hall. Instead he went outside, sitting on a bench, soaking in the sun light. It was nice and quiet until someone sat down next to him. He cracked one eye open seeing Simmons next to him with a second lunch with him.

“You skipped breakfast. Skipping lunch is a bad idea. This afternoon is self-defense and you’ll need your energy.”

Grif wasn’t one to turn down food that was right in front of him. With no thanks, he took the tray and at the flavorless food. Once he finished he glanced at Simmons again. He was eating something from a blue container.

“What’s that?”

“Hm?” Simmons looked at the container. “Can’t you tell? It’s Oreos.”

“Oreos?”

“…You never had Oreos before?”

“Sounds familure, but no.”

“Here. You can have the rest.” Simmons held the blue container out for him.

Again Grif took it. He examined the things inside. “It’s a cookie?”

“Two cookies with cream in the middle… you really never had an Oreo before.”

Grif shrugged and bit into it. The noise he made caused Simmons to turn bright red. This was the start of a lifelong love for Dexter Grif. He took another peek at the nerds face. Okay. Maybe it is the start of two lifelong loves for Dexter Grif. Oreos are fucking delicious.


	2. Richard Simmons; Home

Name: Richard Simmons  
Age: 8  
Powers: Hacking Intuition  
Level: Government Access   
Control: Achieved  
Verdict: Return Home  
Location: Cambridge, Massachusetts

 

Richard was scared, excited, nervous, happy, and a bit nauseated as he sat in the back of the government car. They were escorting home. An actual home with a mom and dad. No siblings, but that was alright. He was told they were in their early forties and really wanted him back. They did spend fifteen years trying to have a kid after all.

With his dad being a retired marine, he would get a lot of precious father son time other kids like him will never experience. _I wonder if I should call him dad, father, or sir?_ Not as much time with mom though, see as she is a professor at Harvard. That is really cool. She must be really smart to be a teacher at the long running prestigious institute. Mom could totally help him with studying. He’ll be learning at a higher level in no time. His caregivers didn’t care that the work they gave him was too easy for him; they kept all the kids of the same age at the same grade level to make it easier on themselves.

Simmons looked at the street sign as the car made another turn. This was it! His street! The street he would spend the next ten years of his life living at, and a great deal of time after that visiting. The child became gittery in his seat, bouncing slightly as his got ready to take his seatbelt off. Once the car came to a complete stop, he hit the button and pulled the handle … child safety locks suck. Richard had to wait for the man driving to get out and open it for him.

The second the door opened, Richard put one foot on the ground. He could now see the entirety of the yard, and all the people on it. So many people. To many people. Why is there this many people and why is there an old looking ‘It’s A Boy’ banner above the door? He started shaking as all these people stared at him with bright smiling faces. Tears formed and fell from his eyes. Half on the lawn, half in the car, little Richard Simmons brock down. He grabbed the door, shutting himself back in the car.

A few minutes go by before someone opened the door. Richard sniffled and tried to turn from whoever it was. “It’s alright Richard, mommies here.” The soft whisper of a women’s voice said to him.

“Mommy?” he sniffled. That gave him the courage to look at her. They looked nothing a like except their eyes. Another sniffle, and he latched himself onto her, shaking.

“That’s right. Mommies got you.” She held him tight, picking him up. She walked through the sea of people, right into the house.

Richard missed his grand welcome home party with all his aunts, uncles, cousins, friends of family, parent’s co-workers and old war buddies, and all the neighbors. But it was alright. His mom showed him his cool new bedroom full of toys and books. He even had his own T.V. and computer.

His parents never planned another big party like that again. Instead they had small gatherings over time for everyone to get to meet him. His mom was really considerate of not overwhelming him. Sir would always say to stop babying him. Richard got the impression that his father didn’t like him much. Called his powers girly and a real man would have powers like super strength or something with fire.

They had a nice quiet family life for several years. When he was ten, Sir’s occasional drink became frequent, then daily, then all the time. Thanks to the drunken words he would yell, Simmons would blame the change on himself for the rest of his life. Sir would always tell him he was a worthless nerd with shitty powers. “What’s the point in having a super son if they are to useless to be a hero?” His old war buddies had joked about it, but it seemed they had really gotten it stuck in his head.

When his mother was around, she would argue with him. Then Sir would blame it on her for taking so many years to have a kid just for him to be defective. Sometimes to arguing got violent. Sure dad was strong, but mom was no pushover. She would always get hurt, but Sir never got out unscaved. That is until one night the argument was in the kitchen. Sir grabbed a knife off the counter. Everything happened so quickly after that.

All he remembers was see so much blood, and then he never saw anything coming from his left ever again. One of the neighbors called the cops because of the screaming. Because it was known a super lived there, a hero had to be sent instead of the cops. The hero subdued Sir with ease, and then picked the eleven year old up like he weighed nothing.

“Don’t worry kid, I got you.” The women all in black with a yellow rose said to him.

Richard left his home the same way he entered it. Snot nosed and clinging to a complete stranger.

The government sent him back into their school system, a place called Blood Gulch Outpost. He didn’t care. Richard fell into depression and self-loathing. Skipping all his classes. At first the teachers let him get away with it. The child did just suffer a great travesty after all. There was one teacher though, that thought he knew exactly what the boy needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Simmons at Blood Gulch Outpost. Yeah I decided to separate his story in to two parts. It is just taking a while to type and last time my computer restarted on me so I lost it, so instead of letting that happen again, you get parts.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if some parts are a bit weird. I wrote this four different times trying to get it right. I've never written so much for one chapter, but I wanted his entire pre blood gulch days in one go. So... was it tragic enough?


End file.
